Tahno's Water Lily
by TheKarin
Summary: TahnoxFangirl smut for PandaCapuccino, a fantastic tumblr artist. The fangirl is the short haired one in blue. Panda gave her the name Amina, which I will also use. Enjoy please!


**Title : Water Lily**

**Series : Legend of Korra**

**Characters : Tahno, Amina(Tahno's fangirl), Wolf Bat's, Pro-bending Judge**

**Paring : Tahmina, Tahno x Fangirl**

**Rating : MA**

**Description : The Wolf Bat's have an interesting relationship with their fangirls. Tahno happens to spend the most time with one of them; Amina. She's not the dainty little flower that she appears to be, but a passionate wildcat that suits all of his needs.**

"The Fire Ferrets _what_?" Tahno snapped, eyes narrowing at man standing on the other side of the expansive desk he was currently seated behind. The man trembled at the anger in his tone, but Tahno merely rested an elbow on the smooth, bare surface of the desk, relaxing instantly. Blinking, the man swallowed and tried again.

"Th-The Fire Ferrets, sir, have made it into the quarterfinals." He winced, preparing for Tahno's wrath, but the man inhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a moment as he collected his thoughts in silence. When his eyes reopened, the man was surprised to note the lack of hostility within them. How odd, he mused. Any other time and the young master Tahno would be more than willing to release his anger on anything, and everything. A spoiled brat to the core. But instead he ran his fingertips through his hair, flicking it aside, and smiled. Sneered, even.

"And how'd a bunch of half-baked benders manage something like that?" He sounded almost bored, his naturally smooth voice dripping like honey. It was pleasing to the ears, and he knew it, using it as a weapon to get his way. Not that he needed to coax people to do his bidding with his voice alone. No, money worked well enough, but the enjoyable hum of his voice helped seal the deal. Most times.

"The team performed quite the hat trick, sir. It's been the season's highlight," he coughed, clearing his voice, "Ah, so far, sir."

Tahno exhaled again, shoulders relaxed. It was too bizarre. Tahno was always a smooth character, but when it came to his title as pro-bending's finest, his determination to stay on top was downright vicious. Yet he was taking this...surprisingly well. An odd shudder went through Tahno's body, seeming to go tense for a moment, before relaxing again. Like a cat bathing in a sun beam.

"I see," Tahno said after a lengthy pause, dragging his heavy-lidded from the surface of the desk to the pro-bending judge standing across from him. "This won't be a problem for the Wolf Bats' match, will it?" It was no secret that Tahno bribed the judges. Yet no one had the power, or interest, to put a stop to it. Why should they, when he supplied them with more than enough _incentive_ to keep their mouths shut? The nervous judge shook his head furiously, babbling some incoherent nonsense that was starting to get on Tahno's nerves. Tension started to tighten his features as he put his left hand up, the only hand that was above the desk he was sitting behind, and silenced the man with a single gesture.

"That's all I needed to hear. You're dismissed." A flick of his fingers was all he needed to make the man jolt and bow graciously, shuffling backwards to the door.

"Yes, master Tahno. Thank you." He mumbled before ducking out. The door clicked shut, and the empty silence that followed made it all too easy to hear the faint, wet noise of sucking, coming from underneath the desk.

Tahno's next sigh was deeper, ending on the faintest of growls as he leaned back to peek under the desk, watching the short haired woman wrap those red lips of hers more securely around the head of his cock, sucking him in deep. Another shudder went through him as he felt her tongue stroking the underside of him, rasping hotly against the sensitive flesh.

"What are you trying to do, Amina, make me come in the middle of my meeting?" His voice lowered in mock disapproval, though his right hand was still holding onto the back of the girl's head, coaxing her head into an easy rhythm on him. "Wicked, wicked woman." He grinned, watching her lips curl into a smile as she swallowed down a considerable amount of his length before pulling her head back, letting her lips pop audibly from around the tip so she could smirk up at him.

"Just trying to get you to hurry up, _master Tahno,_" she teased, perfectly content to be hiding underneath that big desk, spending the last ten minutes manipulating Tahno's cock and playing with him in her mouth. "What did you expect me to do, play tiddlywinks?" To tease him further, Amina dipped her tongue out to run it over the blunt head of his cock, making Tahno shudder when she flicked it over that tiny, leaking hole.

Tahno grinned and watched her for a while, heat consuming him from the inside out as she worshiped every inch of his cock. He resisted he urge to push his hips forward, wanting to slam every inch down her throat, but he resisted. Amina was not the delicate flower she appeared to be, but even she couldn't handle taking all of him in her mouth. When he felt her gently dragging her teeth against him, he hissed, stoking the heat within him until he finally lifted her head from him. Amina's pale eyes met his, her pretty little face twisting to a sultry grin, making him smirk as he pulled her up from under the desk.

While she looked like an angel on the outside, small-bodied and features delicate, she was nothing of the sort. Her sexual appetite was as rampant as Tahno's, and that was saying something. Of the three girls that constantly followed the Wolf Bat's, Amina had quickly become his favourite. She came from a wealthy family, who had groomed their only daughter into a proper lady that wore dresses and bowed politely to superiors, but it also gave her a rebellious streak that all spoiled little princesses had. She had a sharp wit, sassy humor, and was considered the mastermind behind everything the trio of girls did. So when the Wolf Bat's had been nearly jumped one night after a pro-bending match, Tahno had Amina to thank. It made Tahno grin whenever he recalled that night. Remembering the way the three beautiful girls had coaxed and seduced the Wolf Bat's into having sex with them. All of them. At the same time.

Amina had claimed Tahno first. He'd been surprised at the time, but quickly grew used to his little fangirl's wild passions. He guessed she gravitated to him first because of their similarities in Water tribe families, though none of the girls had any bending themselves. But they had skills alright. Like sirens, they had wrapped themselves around Tahno and his boys, whispering sweet-nothings and giggling as they coaxed their clothes off, apparently wanting to congratulate them for their recent win. And now the girls followed them everywhere. Not as girlfriends. Arm Candy was more appropriate. Or lovers. Which they seemed perfectly okay with, enjoying the sex just as much as they enjoyed the popularity that came from being seen on the Wolf Bats' arms. Little minxes. They were using the Wolf Bats just as much as the Wolf Bats were using them. A damn near perfect union of similar interests.

"Anything on underneath this?" Tahno murmured as Amina brought her mouth to his, settling on his lap as he began pushing her dress up around her waist. He hadn't seemed to mind that he could taste himself on her lips, and she snickered softly and spread her knees to straddle him.

"Why don't you check?" She asked absently with a quick nip to his lips, nibbling her way along his jaw and down to his neck. Tahno chuckled and tilted his head to allow easier access to her wandering mouth, his hands shoving her dress up just enough to get his hands on her ass. Holding her tightly. Because Amina rarely wore things underneath her dresses when she visited Tahno, he could easily lift her up by his grip on her ass and lower her onto his cock. The ache in him intensified as he slipped against her wet folds, so damn wet, and missed her entrance entirely. But with a helpful tilt of her hips, his next thrust got him right where he wanted, groaning low in his throat as he slowly entered her tightness. Fitting him like a silk-lined glove.

Amina stilled as Tahno entered her, wanting to savour each inch sinking deeper inside of her, stretching her, forcing her to fit around him and squeeze tightly. When she could finally sit on his lap fully, the entirety of Tahno's length filled her up to the hilt. She shivered, arching her back as Tahno ground their bodies together, bringing a breathless gasp to her lips. Tahno watched, entranced, as he guided her up and down the length of his cock, pumping his hips upward and stirring himself within her. His little angel, his delicate water lily, quickly lost herself to the pleasure. He was drunk with triumph at the way she arched and whimpered, eyes closed so tightly as her insides trembled around him. There was something about the way she melted under his touch that seemed to please him to no end.

With a needy growl, Tahno lifted them both off of the chair, starling her into opening her eyes. He quickly caught her open mouth and thrust his tongue inside, just as he laid her down on the smooth surface of his desk and bucked his hips forward. She moaned into his mouth, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist and pulling him in deep. The pleasure made him dizzy, the pace he set already growing out of his control. With each stab forward, Amina gasped, their moans mingling as their tongues danced. Her hands were on his shoulders, nails digging in until Tahno winced at the sting. But it only seemed to fuel their desperation for each other. Teeth biting sharply, tongue sweeping in to soothe the ache. Amina's fingers dove into Tahno's hair, mussing it, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was probably the only one who could mess up Tahno's hair and get away with it. Hell, he seemed to love it, growling against her lips as his slim hips eased back with a tortuously slow glide. When he shoved back into her, she cried out, tearing her mouth away from his and throwing her head back. Grinning like the devil himself, he lowered his mouth to her exposed neck, biting her sharply like some kind of animal, and she loved it. Undulating her hips underneath him as he repeated his hard thrust over and over. Banging up against all the right spots inside her to make her lose her mind.

He let go of her hips, reaching up to take her hands in his, just so he could pin them over her head and keep her still. She didn't seem to care, mindlessly seeking his mouth for another fiery kiss as the pace of their hips sped up. Amina stifled her squeaking moans against Tahno's lips, instead letting the noisy thump of her body hitting the desk drown out the heavy pants and slick noise of their combined sexes. The pace increased again. Faster, faster. Harder, deeper. Tahno groaned, feeling the pressure start to build and grow desperate for release. With a passionate groan that bordered on furious, Tahno let Amina go and stood upright again, reaching for her hips. She wisely gripped the other edge of the desk, keeping her arms high above her head so her slim little form could be stretched out across the dark wood of the desk. His eyes were drawn to where their bodies were connected, watching as he yanked her on and off of the slick thickness of his cock, spearing it within her again and again. Stabbing into her as if he was angry with her. So fast, so deliciously hard.

"_Tahno_," Amina gasped, the breathy tone sizzling in his brain, pleasing him almost as much as her body was. He could feel her tightening, all over. She needed it just as badly as he did. He flicked his gaze up her shuddering body, capturing her gaze and holding it. Holding it as he pounded himself inside her, his eyes blazing with heat. Her own darkened, going almost black with want, reaching one hand out just as he lowered to her. Mashing their lips together violently. Neither of them could breathe, all lips and teeth and tongue as their bodies rocked desperately toward oblivion. The pressure built, collecting like a ball of sensation inside of them, tightening. So fucking tight...

"_Ami!_" He shouted as that sensation burst, sending him straight into mindless bliss. His long, firm body thrusting heavily into her as he came. Setting off the perfect chain-reaction that had Amina throwing her head back against the desk and crying out with unimaginable delight, her tight little body clenching him wetly, spasming and convulsing around him. Tahno groaned, relishing each pulse of Amina's orgasm, his thrusts slowing down but not stopping. As if he simply _couldn't_ stop. They were panting, desperate to get air into their lungs, bodies still tingling and shivering with the aftershocks of their pleasure. When Tahno lifted his head from where he'd buried it into Amina's neck, he found her smirking up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes dancing with delight. He grinned back at her, a pleased hum in his throat when she lifted her head to give him one more kiss, slow and languid.

Afterwards, Tahno finally mustered enough energy to pull away from her, gently easing himself from her body, watching her squirm at the feel—_and sound—_of him leaving her. He smirked, reaching out to help her sit up. As Amina quickly dragged her fingers through her hair to fix it, Tahno tucked himself back into his pants, backing up enough to give her space to ease off of the desk and stand. When they both looked somewhat decent, Amina turned to leave, her posture saying she fully expected Tahno to follow. Which he did, a grin forming. She was as spoiled and demanding as he. It was...strangely exciting. Addicting.

"Can we get something to eat before training? Maybe you should talk to the others about what happened at the tournament." Amina opened the door and they both walked out, Tahno's arm curling around her shoulder and fitting her into his side.

"I don't see why not. My little flower feeling hungry?" He purred into her ear, ignoring the looks they got from passing servants and housekeepers, who had undoubtedly heard what happened in his father's business room. On his father's business _desk_. He smirked.

"Famished, actually." Amina teased, snickering as he nuzzled his lips behind her ear, tickling her. He chuckled, enjoying the sound of her light-hearted laughter, throwing the front door open for them both.

"I'm sorry I wore you out so much," His voice lowered, a delicious hum against her neck. She shivered, enjoying the slow throb of desire that always seemed to be present when she was with Tahno.

"No you're not." She grumbled with narrowed eyes, stifling a grin when Tahno's eyes glowed devilishly.

"Mm, you're right, I'm not." He admitted with no shame, listening to her laugh again as they eased down the sidewalk to Narook's.


End file.
